


Perdida

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Drama & Romance, Drastoria, F/M, Malfoy Manor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Draco...—las lagrimas vencieron la voluntad y rodaron por el rostro—. ¿Serías feliz si yo muriera? —preguntó. Ella era lo contrario a la que Draco había considerado el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, estaban juntos y valía la pena intentarlo, buscar algo de luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdida

Lloraba desconsoladamente, vociferando reproches en su contra y golpeando el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella. Se odiaba. Se maldecía. Se quería morir. No era capaz de controlar sus emociones. Había perdido esa habilidad desde el momento en que había perdido a su primer hijo, desde que se había enterado que su esposo tenía amantes y que entre ellas estaba la maldita leona del trio dorado. Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre. Desde aquellos momentos su auto-control se había esfumado y los episodios de histeria eran más recurrentes, sobre todo cuando el rubio salía en las noches y ella se quedaba sola en casa, observándose en el gran espejo que estaba enfrente.

Siempre terminaba así: Maldiciéndose, reprochándose todo lo que había pasado, llorando y sufriendo. Lo peor o mejor del caso es que no culpaba a Draco o los demás por lo que le pasaba, si no que se culpaba a ella misma. Se sentía pequeña y menuda, tan poca cosa que si pudiera maldecirse así misma con la varita, lo haría.

—¡Maldita seas! —le gritaba a su reflejo, observando con desprecio su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, la mueca de dolor y cómo sus obres se veían aún más verdes con las lágrimas—. ¡Te odio! ¡Es tu culpa! —se reprochaba.

En su cabeza no concebía por qué su esposo le hacía eso. ¿Por qué se había casado con ella si al final de cuentas no la quería ni siquiera un poco? ¿Era acaso por qué ella no era bella? ¿No era inteligente? ¿No era buena? ¿Era tal vez porque ella, al igual que él, llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo?

Miró la marca curiosamente y luego frunció el ceño para enterrarse las uñas de su otra mano, hasta rasgar la delicada piel de su antebrazo. Le dolió endemoniadamente. Gritó desde el fondo de su alma, desgarrándose no solo la piel si no también la garganta con aquel grito brutal. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar lentamente, espesas y oscuras, cayendo y manchando la alfombra color gris de la habitación.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, observando la escena de sí misma y recordó el pasado. No era la primera vez que ella estaba así, no era la primera vez que sufría por Draco y por gusto propio. No tenía razón para lastimarse tanto, bien podía ser una "esposa normal" y solo quedarse dormida por tanto llorar o ahogarse en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia del tiempo y el espacio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no era capaz de eso. Necesitaba sentir el dolor de su alma reflejado en su cuerpo. Sólo debía recordar años atrás...

¿Cuantas veces no se arrodilló ante el señor tenebroso, suplicando por la vida de Draco, porque el chico no cumplía del todo las cosas como Voldemort quería? ¿Cuantos Crucios no recibió para luego enterarse de que, mientras ella sufría, su amado se revolcaba con su hermana o Pansy? Ella soportaba el dolor mientras él se divertía. Sufría por alguien más, por alguien que nunca la valoró, ni la valoraría. Y aún con todo eso, Astoria seguía allí, firme a su lado, cargando con culpas ajenas, sonriendo cuando quería llorar, dando aliento cuando ella ya no podía respirar.

Se había dejado marcar para estar junto a él. Se había vuelto una asesina para cubrirle las espaldas. Lo había dado todo. Había dejado sus principios para apoyarlo y al final del camino él le dio la espalda, juzgándola por sus actos. Él se había pasado al otro bando sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llevarla con él. No. Draco la había dejado caer en aquel tiempo y actualmente aun lo hacía.

Ella había matado a tantos en aquella guerra, había perdido toda esperanza y sólo le quedo morir o matar. Obviamente había decidido matar. ¿Cuantos no habían quedado en el suelo inmóviles, como petrificados, pero nunca más volverían a moverse? Aun podía recordar tantos rostros con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Aun sentía el miedo, el fuego, podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores, las maldiciones, la angustia de buscar entre esos cadáveres al rubio que tanto amaba.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, durante toda la batalla no lo encontró. No fue hasta que los Aurores la apresaron por la marca tenebrosa, que lo volvió a ver. Él y su padre estaban siendo juzgados, pero salieron librados por las acciones de Narcisa y el testimonio de Harry Potter.

Lucius y su mujer fueron quienes abogaron por ella. Por ellos fue que no había terminado en una desolada celda muriendo de inanición. No por él. A él le hubiera dado lo mismo que la sentenciaran al beso del Dementor. Ante los ojos del que un día fue el príncipe de Slytherin, ella era una mocosa jugando a ser la villa del cuento, mientras se creía la heroína. Y, hablando honestamente, algo así había sido. Astoria se había unido a los "malos" pensando que podía marcar la diferencia, pero solo terminó siendo una más del montó. Una más que había caído con todo el imperio de terror. Una más que se quedó sin sueños, rodeada de pesadillas y llena de culpas.

En ocasiones se sentía la víctima y luego la verdugo. Pasaba de un extremo a otro con tanta facilidad, que bien podía declararse como desequilibrada emocional. Eso era otra cosa más que posiblemente Draco encontraba detestable en ella.

En los últimos años, su única razón para sonreír le había durado poco menos de tres semanas. Nunca había sido tan feliz como en esos efímeros momentos, ni cuando se había comprometido con Malfoy, ni cuando escuchó el seco y desabrido "acepto" de Draco en el altar, tampoco cuando él, bajo los efectos del alcohol, le quito su virginidad. Aun cuando aquellas eran cosas que había soñado, no las había disfrutado en lo más mínimo, ya que todo se había dado por obligación, lo había conseguido por estupideces y no podía alegrarse por ellas. Sin embargo, había tenido una razón para sonreír, para sentirse genuinamente feliz y había sido cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Su marido no la entendía. De hecho, nadie entendía como una mocosa de diecinueve años, llena de miedos y traumas, fuera feliz de traer al mundo a un hijo que sería señalado porque sus padres habían sido dos mortífagos. No obstante, a ella no le importaba. Astoria se había ilusionado y con el pasar de los días la actitud del rubio con ella había cambiado un poco. Draco se había endulzado y hasta parecía que no la odiaba tanto. Todo había sido como grageas de fresas y miel, hasta que se topó con una amarga de sabor a sangre, a muerte y a desolación.

El menudo cuerpo de la joven no soportó el embarazo y a las tres semanas perdió al bebé. Los sanadores le dijeron que con cuidados y tratamientos podría llegar a tener un hijo más adelante. ¿Pero cómo? Si su esposo no la podía ni ver y mucho menos la tocaba después de eso. Tras ese pequeño destello de esperanza y luz, todo se había puesto más oscuro.

Y es que Draco no tenía que decir nada, no tenía que dedicarle una mirada. Bastaba con que le diera la espalda y se fuera en el oscuro silencio de la noche, para no volver hasta que el sol se encontraba en lo más alto. No comían juntos, no dormían juntos, no hacían nada juntos, ni siquiera se podría decir que "vivían" juntos en aquella majestuosa mansión de la familia Malfoy. Eran simplemente dos extraños bajo el mismo techo.

Ella lo amaba en silencio, sufría por convicción y añoraba morirse para que él fuera feliz. Triste, pero cierto. Ella sabía que su muerte le daría felicidad al rubio. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que contempló como el Slytherin y la Gryffindor cruzaban una intensa mirada antes de dejar el ministerio de Magia. Si ella no existiera, posiblemente Draco hubiera tenido el valor de luchar por el amor de su vida, en lugar de quedarse a lado de una mujer marchita.

No resistió más y de la misma forma en la que se había se había arañado el brazo, comenzó a rasgar la piel de su vientre con las uñas. Sintió el ardor de la sangre que comenzaba a fluir, que le quemaba de una manera casi reconfortante.

—¿Por qué? —comenzó a hablar de nuevo entre sollozos, ahogándose entre el llanto y el dolor—. Tú eras todo lo que quería. Sólo te quería a ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —era difícil entender a quien se refería, pues ni ella misma sabía para quien eran las palabras. Bien podían ser para el bebé que debía de estar en su vientre, pero que desgraciadamente no estaba, o también podían ser para su esposo quien seguramente estaría calentando el lecho de alguna mujer cualquiera o peor aún, susurrándole su amor prohibido a la sangre sucia—. ¡Vuelve, maldita sea! —el grito fue desgarrador y retumbó por toda la residencia, algunos elfos domésticos se alarmaron y...

O-O-O

Draco había llegado temprano. Esa había sido la noche definitiva. Había hablado con Hermione sobre todo, y cuando decía todo, se refería a eso, a todo. Habían recordado viejos tiempos, habían hablado de su amor, de la pasión de adolescentes que vivieron y las razones por las que se casaron con otras personas.

Granger dejó claro que había empezado a sentir algo por Weasley durante la guerra y que al igual que Draco se había vuelto "el premio" en recompensa. Ron la amaba y después de todo lo que había pasado, hubiese sido injusto quedarse solo porque ella amaba a otro que aún seguía en la lista de enemigos. De la misma forma, Astoria era la señora Malfoy porque habría sido una injusticia quedarse sola y devaluada por haber hecho tantas tonterías en nombre del amor que le tenía al rubio, y él, con presión de sus padres, la aceptó, pues sabía que ni queriendo podría estar con una mujer que no tuviera la sangre limpia.

Pero ahora, un par de años después, las cosas habían cambiado completamente. Ella estaba enamorada de su esposo y no quería engañarlo más. Él sabía que le estaba haciendo mal a su esposa. Después de hacer un resumen de toda su relación y explicar por qué ahora ya no sentían lo mismo, llegaron a un acuerdo: tratarse sólo como conocidos, amigos tal vez, pero no más. Además que el tema estaría enterrado para siempre, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos ya era pasado y no volverían a hablar de eso.

Luego de esa no tan pequeña reunión, había vuelto a casa para hablar con Astoría. Observó la ventana de su habitación en el tercer piso y notó que la luz estaba encendida. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomando valor, decidió subir para afrontarla. Sin embargo, apenas abrió las puertas de la mansión, un grito desgarrador se escuchó como un eco, aquel sonido de profundo dolor sólo podía ser de su esposa. No tardó dos segundos en saber que era un grito para él y que, si no se daba prisa, posiblemente la perdería. Gritó como pidiendo tiempo a su favor, pero era dudoso que la chica lo escuchara, así que obligando a sus piernas a reaccionar, emprendió una carrera.

—¡Astoria! —la llamaba, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, cayéndose y tropezando un par de veces, maldiciendo por no poder utilizar la aparición dentro de Malfoy Manor. Cuando finalmente llegó s a su destino, se quedó petrificado, temeroso, aterrado. La joven castaña estaba tirada sobre el suelo y había mucha sangre en la alfombra. Por unos instantes pensó que estaba muerta, hasta que se percató del suave movimiento provocado por la respiración.

—¿Draco...? —murmuró, girándose lentamente en el suelo, dejando que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran su rostro, así como sus manos aun manchadas de sangre cayeron sin gracia frente a ella, cubriendo discretamente las profundas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo y creando una escena que le había provocado escalofríos al recién llegado. Nunca espero encontrarla así, así como ella no esperaba que él llegara tan temprano—. ¿Estabas con... ella? —habló suavemente, esforzándose porque su voz no se quebrara.

Él no supo que contestar. En el camino se había hecho varias promesas para que su relación con su esposa mejorara, y entre ellas iba incluida la de no mentirle otra vez y hablar con la verdad. Negarlo sería mentirle, pero admitirlo sería causarle más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo. Aun cuando sabía que Astoria no era tonta y debía de estar enterada de todo lo que pasaba, nunca se había enfrentado a decirlo directamente.

Draco se limitó a bajar la cabeza y asintió con un cabeceo. Escuchó unos quejidos y levantó la vista, observando como la joven se incorporaba para mirarlo los ojos vidriosos.

—Astoria —susurró, sintiendo una enorme culpa.

—Draco —contestó ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas vencieran su fuerza de voluntad y rodaran por su rostro. Enseguida las secó con la mano, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se mancharan de sangre, dándole un toque aun peor a la escena, considerando lo que estaba por decir—. ¿Serías feliz si yo muriera? —la pregunta brotó de sus labios con una naturalidad que más que preguntaba parecía una casual afirmación. Ella le estaba diciendo que se quería morir, que estaba así porque quería hacerlo feliz.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sin dar crédito. Los ojos del heredero Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos lo que acaba de escuchar. Entendía que Astoria estaba mal por haber perdido al bebé que llevaba en su vientre, también había sido un golpe duro para él, pero no concebía que la castaña pensara en la muerte.

La sangré se le había helado desde que, al entrar a la mansión, había escuchado aquel grito desgarrador. Se sentía responsable de aquello. Se sentía culpable por nunca haberle dado una mano, una palabra de aliento o un poco de cariño a quien lo había dado todo por él. La niña siempre le había mendigado atención y él se había limitado a darle la espalda y buscar cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Serías feliz? —volvió a insistir. Ya estaba preparada para la respuesta. Solo esperaba ese "sí" para ponerse de pie y correr a la ventana, dudaba poder sobrevivir a la caída de un tercer piso hacia el frío mármol del suelo.

—No —contestó firmemente ante la insistencia, acercándose velozmente hacia ella.

Debía admitir que había sido un perro y que no era hasta ahora que caía en cuenta de ello. Hasta que no vio a la pequeña Greengrass sangrando y tirada sobre la alfombra, calló en cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de perderle. Consideró que quizá le quería un poco, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella. Desde Hogwarts se había acostumbrado a la falda que revoloteaba por los pasillos, siguiéndolo de forma acosadora.

Siempre se había esforzado por mantenerla lejos, primero porque Daphne le había dicho que no se metiera con su hermana, que no le rompiera los sueños de chiquilla enamorada, y él siguió el consejo. No la desilusiono al volverla una más de su lista, porque en ese tiempo él amaba a Hermione, y las demás eran solo chicas para divertirse. Luego vino la guerra y siguió guardando la distancia porque se sentía culpable de que, lo que en un momento fue una inocente niña de mejillas coloradas y sonrisa boba, se convirtiera en una mortifago solo por él, cuando él no la podía amar como ella quería. Finalmente ya casado, buscó darle "libertad" para que buscara su felicidad, pensando que él nunca la podría hacerla feliz. Y ese era el resultado de todo aquello.

—¿No? —repitió, luciendo confundida y confundiendo también a Draco, quien no creía que de verdad la niña pesaba que él la odiaba tanto como para quererla muerta. ¿De verdad había sido tan malo con ella? ¿Tanto como para quitarle las ganas de respirar?

—¡No, Astoria! ¡No! —gritó reafirmando su respuesta, mirándole con reproche—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó alterado, intentando disimular el miedo que le recorría en esos momentos—. ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Dónde está la Astoria que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts dando saltos con esa sonrisa boba? —insistió, adquiriendo un tono nostálgico por los recuerdos. Podía recodar esa falda que se mecía de un lado a otro, mientras ella caminaba dando esos altos saltos como si fuera una rana de chocolate, pero despidiendo ese aroma a vainilla y esa aniñada carita de ángel, con su nariz de botón, las mejillas como manzanas y el cabello color almendra.

Pero ahora, ella ya no era así. Ahora usaba largos vestidos negros, como los de su tía Bellatrix y las demás mortífagos que habían estado a los servicios del Señor Tenebroso. La Astoria actual caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies, como si fuera un fantasma, y no salía de la habitación. A penas y bajaba al comedor o a la biblioteca de vez en cuando. Su cabello a pesar de estar siempre pulcramente arreglado ya no brillaba bajo el sol, porque sólo estaba en la penumbra. Sus mejillas habían perdido el color, y la expresión de su rostro era seria. Además, había cambiado a un perfume simple, un aroma de rosas y sabrá Merlín que más, nada que ver con ese de vainilla que, si lo recordaba, le provocaba ganas de morderle el cuello.

—Tu no me amas... —afirmó y se giró lentamente para verse en el espejo—. Yo no te haría falta —susurró, poniéndose de pie sin apartar los ojos de la imagen reflejada.

Astoria podía observar cómo, a sus espaldas, las obres de plata estaban llenas de angustia. ¿Falsa? ¿Verdadera? ¿Compasión? En el fondo, Draco no era frío, ella sí. Ella sí era mala, por eso él prefería a Hermione. Ella solo era la fachada, la sangre pura, la niña linda con el apellido renombrado, la fiel a la causa. Lucius y Narcisa habían obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella como compensación porque la impertinente adolescente había hecho idioteces por amor y merecía algo a cambio.

En ocasiones pensaba que estar con los demás mortífagos en Azkaban sería mejor que estar en esa casa fría y llena de soledad, rodeada de todo lujo, pero sin una gota de amor, sin esperanza, sin consuelo, sin nada. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, al no ser capaz de sostenerse en pie. Se sentía cansada, cansada de todo, incluso de vivir.

Él la quiso levantar pero ella se apartó enseguida, casi como si le tuviera miedo.

—No digas esas cosas —pidió sin pensar en el contra ataque que recibiría.

Astoria levanto la mano, manchando con sangre el espejo donde los dos se reflejaban, formando un corazón con la sangre.

—Únicamente digo la verdad: Tú la amas. A ella. A Hermione Granger —declaró, rompiendo el tabú de su nombre. Lo había dicho, finalmente había dicho el hombre de aquella mujer y no había dolido tanto como pensó que dolería—. Admítelo o niegalo—exigió, volteando el rostro desafiante, paseando los dedos llenos de sangre por su cuello, mentón y rostro. Draco pudo observar como la marca tenebrosa de la chica estaba herida y también visualizo mejor las heridas en el vientre, confirmando la culpabilidad que sentía aquella pobre chica.

—Perdóname... —susurró, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella, para abrazarla con fuerza. No podía negar su amor por Hermione, no era tan fácil hacer como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado. Pero, por otro lado, él quería llegar a amarla a ella. Quería que los dos salieran adelante. No era valiente, nunca lo había sido, posiblemente ella tenía más valor que él, pero tenía que sacar fuerza de algún lado para mantenerlos a los dos en pie o terminarían muy mal, en especial Astoria.

—No te tienes que disculpar —le tranquilizó con voz temblorosa. Era extraño que él la abrazara, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando aún estaba embarazada, antes de que demostrara que no servía ni para ser mujer.

Nuevamente la culpa volvió y necesidad de sufrir se hizo presente, pues una de las muertes que no podía olvidar era la que había sucedido apenas unos días atrás dentro de su propio cuerpo. Si al dormir tenía pesadillas de la guerra, al despertar no pasaba un segundo sin que el dolor la llenara por la muerte de su bebé.

—Yo nunca quise hacerte daño —dijo sin soltarla—. Simplemente, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Me equivoqué, como en muchas cosas, me equivoqué contigo, pero no te quería lastimar, te lo juro —manifestó de forma honesta.

—No hace falta que digas nada, Draco —murmuró, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Incluso pensaba que se había quedado dormida y eso era un sueño o una alucinación—. Entiendo perfectamente tus razones, no me tienes porque explicar nada.

Realmente le quedaba claro como habían sido las cosas y lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran que él le tenía lastima y que además de todo ahora parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo que ella sufría. Lo único que realmente le ayudaría en esos momentos era que Draco buscara su felicidad y la dejara sufrir. No es que fuera la clásica mártir que decía que la felicidad de su ser amado era su felicidad, aunque no fuera con ella. Pero si tenía claro que si seguían juntos solo se causarían daño y un día, Merlín no quisiera, terminarían matándose.

—Yo te quiero explicar —aseguró sin estar muy seguro de que fuera bueno dar explicaciones que podían ser más dolorosas que las mentiras.

—No tienes porque —insistió. Astoria siempre había sido firme en sus convicciones, no importaba lo mal que estuviera. Se apartó un poco y lo miró, intentando sonreír sin lograrlo—. Anda, vete, aun puedes hacerlo. Sé que eres listo y sabes cuál es el mejor camino. Toma una buena decisión... —la voz se disolvió con el recuerdo de cómo él la había dejado a su suerte en aquella terrible guerra. Dudoso y todo lo que fuera, al final, Draco había tomado la mejor decisión, que era apoyar a Potter, a los buenos, a Hermione Granger.

—Quiero estar contigo —insistió, dejando claro que él era caprichoso y difícilmente podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Eres mi esposa y te quiero —dijo. Luego guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, poniéndose a la defensiva. Se aproximó a su oído para susurrar de manera grave y casi seductora—. Sí, Astoria, te quiero y no te voy a dejar —sentenció, abrazándola con firmeza.

—No te hagas esto Draco —susurró en el mismo tono que su esposo lo había hecho, le daba miedo romper esa atmosfera de intimidad entre ellos. Era la primera vez que los dos estaban así, parecía un sueño—. Mereces algo mejor, alguien como ella. Nadie te culparía por dejar a una mujer loca y que fue una mortífago —sentenció, alejándose un poco para levantar el brazo y mostrarle la marca que era algo difusa bajo la sangre seca de las cortadas.

—Yo también lo fui —respondió, para luego remangarse la camisa, reafirmando sus palabras y mostrándole la marca que, al igual que ella, él poseía—. No te voy a dejar por una tontería como esa —levantó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, los dedos de las dos manos que poseían la marca del lord tenebroso.

Eran dos, dos ex-mortífagos, cargando culpas ajenas, con las manos manchadas de sangre, con remordimientos de una guerra en la que se vieron envueltos sin haberlo querido. Eran culpables, aun cuando Potter había evitado que fueran a Azkaban, ellos difícilmente se dejarían de sentirse culpables. Y aunque lamentablemente nunca podrían cambiar el pasado, aun podían cambiar su futuro, sólo necesitaban estar seguros. Ella únicamente necesitaba estar segura de que Draco no la dejaría caer como antes, de no le daría la espalda otra vez. Mientras que él necesitaba estar seguro de dos cosas: si ella aun lo amaba y si él la llegaría a amar.

Desgraciadamente esas respuestas sólo las daría el tiempo y por ahora lo único que les quedaba era seguir juntos, dando lo mejor sí. Astoria necesitaría aprender que dar lo mejor de ella no significaba morir por él, y él necesitaba entender que no le hacía daño estando cerca, que, al contrario, su parecencia era vital para ella. Pero nuevamente, sólo el tiempo diría el rumbo que tomarían las cosas. Por ahora, habían dado un paso hacia adelante, pues era la primera vez en todo su matrimonio y en toda su vida que mantenían una conversación.

—Te amo, Draco —alcanzó a murmurar en medio de su llanto.

Astoria solo se acurrucó en él, le dolía todo y no solamente dolor físico, pero aun así quería seguir con él, a pesar de todo quería seguir con él y rogaba porque aquello no fuera un sueño que se desvaneciera al amanecer.

—Te quiero —respondió. Si bien no podía decir "te amo" o palabras mayores, no se quedaría callado nunca más, el silencio era el peor enemigo de ambos.

El rubio le hizo un hueco en su regazo, acomodándola para que no se lastimara mucho. Besó su frente y dejó que se durmiera. Él mismo fue vencido por el sueño en algún momento. Esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas, aun cuando la noche había sido un verdadero caos, el subconsciente de cada uno se aferraba a las ilusiones de soñar con algo mejor, ilusiones que hacía mucho tiempo ambos habían perdido. Querían dejar de estar perdidos en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, se podría considerar todavía un Song-Fic, basado en la canción Alma Perdida de Ana Barbara, aunque tras la corrección le he quitado la letra porque considero que, además de que se supone que es ilegal en FF, es anti-estético e interrumpe el texto. 
> 
> En fin, os recomiendo que escuchen la canción pese a lo triste que es y ojalá que les haya gustado al menos un poco.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
